


【DMC5】失眠电台【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 路边野果或将致盲
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 42





	【DMC5】失眠电台【VD】

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Insomnia Radio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798491) by [Prozaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco)



> 题目有一段有理有据的诞生过程，但我没写

第一部分

“……于是，因为偷食禁果，亚当和夏娃被上帝逐出了伊甸园。”维吉尔停顿了一会，看向但丁，“你怎么想？”  
“呃……上帝是个小气鬼？”  
年长的半魔叹了口气，为防止对方感受不到，这声叹息比以往都要沉重。但丁揉了揉开始打卷的头发，尴尬地笑了两声：“你瞧老哥，两个半魔在地狱讨论上帝，哈哈、哈、啊是不是不好笑……？”  
“不好笑，但丁，一点都不。”  
早上，或者接近中午的时候，魔界的时间总是很难确定，总之是在今天早些时候维吉尔和但丁分开了。在解决完红墓市的遗留问题后，但丁提议寻找两界的缝隙，他想念披萨，想念圣代，想念一切热量爆炸的食物。架不住二十年没见的弟弟的软磨硬泡，维吉尔同意了，出于效率的考量，他决定两人分头行动。但丁对这个决定颇具微词，维吉尔给了他足够的尊重让他说出来到底有哪里不满意，可但丁支支吾吾就是不肯说。  
然后现在，结束今天搜寻的维吉尔回到和但丁约定的汇合点，惊讶地发现他的弟弟，传奇的恶魔猎人，熟练拖欠各种账单的事务所老板，他怀里捧着一堆红色的果子，站在那里不停地张望，然而却对在他五步远的距离外站着的自己没有任何反应。  
不是维吉尔透明了，是但丁失明了。  
这种状况是维吉尔怎么也没有预料到的，他没想过小时候干过把颜色鲜艳的蘑菇塞嘴里这种事的但丁在这个年纪还敢犯同样的错误。  
“但是不一定就是那些果子的问题啊，也可能是别的什么原因，比如……嗯……我对你的魔力过敏之类的？”  
见但丁还在挣扎，维吉尔捡起一颗被丢在地上的果子塞进但丁的手里，对他说：“那你就放心大胆地继续吃吧。”  
但丁呆站在原地，沉默了好一阵还是把果子扔了。  
“保险起见。”恶魔猎人拍拍手像是要拍掉灰尘，不聚焦的双眼对着维吉尔：“你又怎么能确定呢？我是说，它看着就像苹果，尝起来也像，我还想让你尝尝来着……难道说你也吃过？”  
“如果你想问我有没有解药的话，我可以告诉你，没有。但丁，你瞎了，这就是你鲁莽的下场。”维吉尔说得决绝，在但丁面前来回晃手，惹得他皱起了鼻子。  
即使如此，但丁依旧不死心，他抓住那只扇风的手追问道：“喔老哥，别瞒着我啦，肯定有解药对不对？不然以你的性格怎么能知道这种果子会致盲呢？”  
维吉尔看得出但丁是想摆一个仿佛看穿一切的表情，但他没对到维吉尔脸上的视线使他的努力大打折扣，而且看上去还更蠢了。  
“我知道是因为有一个恶魔和我提起过。按他的原话‘魔界的果实都是邪恶的’，那个恶魔没必要说谎。”维吉尔说，随即又对错愕的但丁补充道：“对，我会听人说话。”  
那个恶魔不是别人，正是曾经统治了魔界的蒙杜斯。维吉尔不确定蒙杜斯是因为沉睡了太多年还是因为没什么朋友，在把他装进黑骑士的铠甲里后干的最多的就是没完没了对他说魔界那些乱七八糟的事。后来翠西被制造出来了，维吉尔总算脱离了苦海，就此来说他欠翠西一声谢谢。  
但丁或许也猜出了维吉尔说的是谁，他耷拉下脑袋，小声又模糊地问道：“那这会持续多久？”  
一晚上。  
“永远。”  
这个答案使但丁彻底枯萎了，但是维吉尔坚信这是必要的惩罚。  
或许得益于半魔的体质，在短暂的震惊与茫然后但丁看上去就像读档重来般振作起来，拍拍胸脯对着空气露出一个自信的笑容：“放心吧老哥，更糟的状况我都遇到过，看不见而已，我很快就能适应的。”  
“但愿如此，因为……”维吉尔类似自言自语地说着，但丁听到他的声音才意识到自己面对的是错误的方向，向后撤了一步想纠正，然而他踩到了某种软绵绵黏糊糊的东西上。  
“……旁边是一个捕捉陷阱，而你一脚就踩上去了。”  
藤蔓破土而出，它们向上蜿蜒相互交错织成了一个倒扣的碗似的笼子，但丁跌坐其中，牢笼的高度也只能让他保持坐着的姿势。亲眼目睹这一幕的维吉尔不禁回想起早上他们把这里定为汇合点时但丁对这个陷阱的评价：这该是多笨的家伙才会踩中这种低级陷阱啊？  
没想到这么快就有答案了。  
被关在陷阱里的但丁摸索了一番，大概知道了牢笼的形状，红色的魔力在他手掌间凝聚，魔剑逐渐成型，他以大到不必要的音量说道：“离远点儿维吉尔，我要把它劈开！”  
“等等，你还是在里面待着比较好。”  
剑身还没出来的魔剑瞬间整个消散，要不是有藤蔓挡着，但丁可能就前扑到地上了。  
“解释一下？”但丁问。  
维吉尔走到牢笼前，半跪下来隔着笼子注视着但丁，他的弟弟似乎真的为此感到困惑，然而失去感光能力的眼睛死气沉沉，和两枚漂亮的玻璃珠没什么区别。  
“这还需要解释吗？”说着，维吉尔把手伸进牢笼的缝隙里在但丁的头顶揉来揉去，但丁跪坐在那里就差一根扫来扫去的尾巴。维吉尔抽回手，轻咳两声：“抱歉忘记你现在看不见。听着但丁，现在情况不同了，咱们必须找一个能安全过夜的地方，但我没法同时顾及你和挡路的恶魔，所以我要你老老实实在这里待着等我回来。这个牢笼足够抵挡附近出没的低级恶魔，你明白我的意思了吗？”  
但丁动了动嘴唇，字句似乎已经跳上了他的舌尖，但他小小地吸了口气又抿紧了嘴唇，然后弯成一道浅浅的弧线。他换了一个舒服些的坐姿，对维吉尔摆摆手：“明白明白，快去吧，找个睡觉的好地方，我已经开始犯困了。”  
“我可能很晚才回来。”  
“不意外，是你的作风。”  
维吉尔离开了，但丁听着他的脚步声远去，那道身影融进一片白雾之中消失不见。恶魔猎人垂下了嘴角，看不见的眼睛无意义地眨动两下，他自己都忍不住哼笑，然后安静下来，后背靠上藤蔓立成的栏杆，手臂搭在曲起的膝盖上默默等待。  
一开始他试着计算时间，简单地数数，有时数得快有时数得慢，因此计算的结果也很难称得上准确，不过他并不在意，这么做只是为了打发无聊。不去计较时间是件很难学会的事，而但丁绝对有自满的资本，十分钟，二十分钟，十年，二十年，对他来说都一样，他甚至怀疑在打败革律翁之后那匹容易受到惊吓的马儿就把他的时间停住了，不然现在的他为什么还在做着和二十年前同样的事？  
说起来现在的尼禄都要比当初的他们大了，真是不可思议，那个孩子现在又在做什么呢？有没有同样等待他的家人回来？  
但丁又数了一会儿时间，每数完六十下便在地上画一道竖杠，然而这对一个盲人来说算不上好的计数方式，漫不经心的但丁逐渐忘掉了自己数的是第几分钟，于是他放弃了，闭上眼睛打算干脆睡一觉。  
还有闭上眼睛的必要吗？但丁不太确定，他闭上眼睛和睁开眼睛看到的都是同样的东西，没有一丝能用以区别的光线。黑暗似乎孕育着恐惧，因为看不到而恐惧，可是在噩梦降临时闭紧双眼把自己藏在不可视的黑暗中又是一个不错的选择，甚至不需要更多的思考就能做出决断。  
但丁像患了失眠症，他胡思乱想了一遭，从小时候的玩具到刚才吃下的果子，每个问题他都尽其所能努力去思考，但都无疾而终，没有任何问题得到解决。维吉尔回来了吗？大概还没有吧，说不定他也被某种果实吸引了注意，忘掉原本的目的，从此一去不复返了。  
不对，他会回来的，只是晚一点，在魔界找张像样的床可不是件容易事，花费更多的时间也是理所应当的。但丁交叠起手臂，侧过头枕在上面，思考起新的问题。恶魔是如何休息的？作为恶魔猎人的他多多少少也在魔界来往过，可但丁依旧不知道这个问题的答案，它们是石像那样立在某处直到有人经过吗？还是说其实它们也有自己的社会，每天都要为如何赚到更多红魂石发愁，比如一张床要五百枚红魂石，一份披萨要一千枚红魂石……简直是抢劫。  
等维吉尔回来后问问看，他一定知道。  
现在已经过去足够久了吧？他在往回走了吗？早知道该继续计时的。  
“维吉尔……”  
“总算愿意发出点声音了吗？”  
但丁猛地抬起头，脑袋结结实实磕在了笼子的顶上，他轻声痛呼，幸好藤蔓上没有尖刺，避免了头破血流。他听到刀出鞘的声音，空气被割碎了流向，牢笼坍塌在他脚边，木头燃烧的气味直扑进鼻子里呛得他打了个喷嚏。  
“登场方式还是这么极端又突然，这跟我能不能看到都没有关系了。”但丁说着，他拍拍衣服上的尘土和灰烬，然后想到他的眼睛里今后就只有一片黑了，这么做好像并没有什么意义。  
“抓住我的手。”维吉尔对但丁说，见他连续扑空了两次干脆抓住他的手腕把他从地上拉了起来。  
但丁愣了一下，接着表情复杂得叫人猜不出在想什么，“谢谢”还是“别拿我当小孩”？可能两者皆有，但维吉尔没有得到答案，但丁绕过这件事生硬地恢复到平时那副散漫的样子，笑着问道：“你找到住处了？也没过多久嘛。最好有床，我真的需要好好睡一觉。”  
说着，但丁还伸了个懒腰。  
年长的半魔声音平淡地说：“我就没离开。”  
高举起的手臂停在了半空，维吉尔发现失去视力的但丁反而更容易把心情都摆在脸上，他继续说道：“今早分开时我已经找到了一间不错的房子，所以我没必要再离开去找另一个了。”  
“……什么？”  
“有段距离，但是满足你的要求，那周围还有……”  
“不，我没在问那个房子，我是想说、”但丁僵硬地笑了两声，双手环抱手臂又松开，“你就没离开？一直在这附近？”  
维吉尔点点头，想起但丁这会儿看不见，开口道：“对，准确说是就在笼子外面，你比我想象的安静多了。”  
“你在观察我？为什么要这么干？”拔高的声音把但丁自己都吓了一跳。他向前伸出手想要确定维吉尔还在不在，结果是维吉尔主动握住了他的手，让他环住自己的脖子，等但丁反应过来时他已经被维吉尔以公主抱的姿势抱在了怀里。  
“干什么？”但丁问，“放我下来，我又不是腿断了。”  
或许直接告诉他真相才是正确的选择，维吉尔回想起自己说那颗果实的毒性是不可逆的，如果让但丁知道他只会失去一晚上的视力现在他还会这样吗？一声微不可闻的叹息从维吉尔的唇齿间流露出去，心底隐藏的期待大概也因为那个决定不会实现了。  
没关系，只要不亲口说出来，现在的但丁就无法得知他正在后悔。维吉尔摇摇头，他抱紧试图挣脱的但丁，靠近他的耳边悄声命令道：“不要乱动，除非你想摔成肉酱。”  
突然之间，强大而浓烈的魔力包围了但丁，抵在他后背和膝窝下的两条手臂变得坚硬如钢铁，他倚靠的胸膛也炽热起来。一股热浪拍打在但丁的身上，掀起了他大衣的衣摆，鼓膜胀痛。  
“唔呃……”空气顶进嘴里，把但丁想说的话都给压了回去。他理解了维吉尔为什么不放他下去了，他的哥哥解决“有段距离”的办法就是直接魔人化抱着他飞过去。  
好吧，盲飞好像不是件简单的事，而且这总好过被他拿尾巴挂着。怀有如此乐观心态的但丁说服了自己，他闭好眼睛紧紧抱住恶魔姿态的维吉尔，以免自己真的从他怀里掉下去。

第二部分

飞行持续了大约五分钟，维吉尔停下了，他变回人类形态把但丁放了下来。但丁抓着哥哥的袖子用脚尖向四周试探，在确定地面平整且没有陷阱后才站直了身子，正当他觉得可以松口气的时候突然听到了收刀入鞘的声音，紧接着，但丁十分确信那阵崩塌声来自被切割成块堆叠到一起的木门。  
“也许你敲敲门就可以了？”但丁说。  
“很遗憾，房子的主人出远门了。”维吉尔说着，收起阎魔刀握住了但丁的手。  
但丁耸耸肩：“不用担心韩瑟尔，我会从魔女的箱子里把你救出来的。”  
“放心吧格雷特，我会在那之前砍掉魔女的头，”维吉尔说，“小心台阶。”  
关于维吉尔找到的这个临时居所，但丁在路上没有过问细节，距离的远近他也无法衡量，虽然能估算出飞行的时间并不长，但对于爬上塔顶和从塔顶跳下去的时间差之大，再没人比但丁更清楚了，而且还有那把充满变数的阎魔刀……维吉尔抱着他五分钟周游魔界也不是没可能。  
短时间内，但丁又一次为自己失明而难过。听说失去一个感官，其他感官会相应增强，可但丁尚未感受到这样的弥补，相反他觉得自己其他感官变迟钝了，和闭上眼睛捏住鼻子时蔬菜就不是那么难以下咽一个道理。怀着无法排遣的失落，但丁一歪头靠到了维吉尔的肩上，他用力抽抽鼻子，从哥哥身上闻道一些尘土与干冷的空气味，还有外套上附着未消散的魔力的味道，闻上去就像……但丁疑惑地眨眨眼，尽管这动作对现在的他毫无意义，他抓着维吉尔的外套把脸埋进他的脖颈间使劲嗅了嗅，在维吉尔带着低气压的警告把但丁拎开之前得出了结论:  
“是橘子味！”  
“橘子味？”  
但丁笃定地点点头，但他很快发现结论有误，不单是维吉尔身上，那股叫人流口水的甜味迷漫在每一厘的空气里，他自己的外套都染上了那股味道。  
这不对劲，恶魔猎人的直觉告诉但丁这里很有问题，他试着调动剩余的感官调查他们这幢所处的建筑，同时靠近维吉尔，悄声问道:“嘿老哥，这到底是什么地方？描述一下？”  
看着但丁那副警惕的样子，维吉尔的脑海中浮现出如下画面:没了叶子的树，掉进水里的猫，红魂塞满屁股的蚂蚁。  
“描述？粉红色。”  
“粉红色？”但丁拔高了声音，脸色苍白，一边说一边摸索一切能摸到的东西，“咱们是被鲸鱼吞进肚子了吗？还是什么更恶心的大家伙？呕、我还是不摸了。”  
正要收回手，某种危险的气息击中了但丁，这种感觉时隔久远但在他还是个孩子时就已经被磨炼得光靠本能就足以辨识，他可以确定地说:维吉尔生气了。同时但丁还记得解决办法，要么打一架，要么抱住维吉尔不停地亲他的脸，直到他把怒意像丢毛线团一样丢掉。第一种方法被但丁第一时间放弃，这会儿不是打架的好时机，至于第二种，哦他已经过了能那么干的年纪了。  
对着陷入两难境地的弟弟，维吉尔抬手捧住了他的脸。这个举动让但丁明显地抖了一下，他想说稍等一下，想说他正在积极思考，可是结了茧的指腹擦过胡茬插进散乱的发丝间，然后手指并拢，松垮地将遮在脸颊两边的头发圈在掌心，这种轻微被拉扯的感觉倒是不差。正当他想闭上眼稍作享受的时候，维吉尔的手离开了，但被他拢到脑后的头发并没有松散下来。但丁摇了摇头又摸了摸自己的头发，发现维吉尔给他在脑袋后面扎了一个一点都不规整的小团子，用的还是缠满了蕾丝绑着蝴蝶结的发绳。  
“呃……谢谢？”  
维吉尔没有做声，但丁被他拉到某处按着肩膀坐了下去，在他屁股底下的似乎是一张皮沙发，接着维吉尔把什么东西塞进了他的怀里。  
“是这种粉红色。”维吉尔说，见但丁一脸茫然，又提醒道：“摸摸看。”  
“哦、哦好的。”  
那东西摸上去软软的，毛发弯曲又柔顺，在下面是一层、两层……蓬松的裙子？脑袋上还有两条垂下来的长长的……也许是耳朵？所以这是一只穿裙子的毛绒兔子？  
见但丁露出逐渐意识到他在摸的是什么后不可置信的表情，维吉尔之前被怀疑的不快消失了，他坐到但丁身边，又给了他一只布偶熊，但丁像婴儿一样摸索，就差用放进嘴里的举动使他的心情转为了愉快，当然这些他不认为有告知但丁的必要。  
“很抱歉这里不是城堡，但还不至于像鲸鱼肚子那么糟，过夜用足够了。”  
仍不死心的但丁用力捏了下布偶熊的肚子，棉花被压迫使它发出了细声的尖叫：“我爱你！”  
“……以及这里有些幸存的食物，人类的食物，你想吃吗？”  
毛绒兔子也难逃恶魔猎人的魔爪：“你真漂亮！”  
维吉尔抢走了兔子。  
“我爱你！我爱你！我爱你！”  
熊也被没收了，只剩下暴躁的吼声：“你到底吃不吃！”  
“当然，现在放橄榄的披萨我都不嫌弃。”但丁嘻嘻地笑着，眼睛看不到丝毫不妨碍他的好心情。在听到维吉尔起身走开的脚步声后，他把双手比成喇叭的形状放在嘴前，细声细气地叫着：“我爱你！我爱你！你真漂亮！”  
一股细而凌冽的风压着但丁的头顶刮过，没有留下撞击声，但丁以自己丰富的经验解读出那是一支叫他闭嘴的幻影剑。

在但丁的预期中，维吉尔能拿来的应该是包裹在密不透风的容器里很难腐坏的食物，比如罐头，各种口味的罐头，他甚至在脑中模拟了该如何在看不到的情况下吃罐头，毕竟把汤汁洒到衣服上就麻烦了。结果，事实证明，但丁太低估他的哥哥了。  
“唔、嗯……”  
“松口，但丁。”  
这不能怪但丁死死咬着勺子不松口，他可没能想到这个，那甜甜的，带着些许冰凉的……如果但丁还不至于失忆，他确信正在自己的口腔里融化的是一勺货真价实的奶油！  
又一口，这次还有一半的草莓酱，但丁情不自禁地发出极为满足的哼声，这种久违了的甜香简直要让他流出眼泪来，要是他能亲眼看到，一切就更加完美了。一幢遮风避雨的房子，一块像是从冰箱里取出来的蛋糕，还有一勺一勺喂自己奶油的哥哥，这一定是一副能被挂进卢浮宫的名画。  
“唉，维吉尔，我好爱你。”  
新的一勺奶油没有及时送到但丁的嘴里，过了两秒他才得到回应：“看来你很中意那个布偶熊。”  
“老哥你真笨，”说着，但丁推开蛋糕，侧头靠到维吉尔的肩膀上，“真笨。”  
维吉尔怔了怔，他把蛋糕和勺子放在桌上，单手掐着但丁的腮帮托起他的脑袋：“我还没到被随意吃野果的人说笨的地步吧？”  
提起这件事，分明都看不到的但丁竟然把眼睛移到了别处，嘟着嘴吹了两声没有响的口哨，维吉尔眯起眼睛，盯上猎物的野兽一样缓缓凑近自己的弟弟，低声威胁着：“但丁，你有什么想说的吗？”  
一开始但丁还妄图负隅顽抗，可自维吉尔喉咙里传来的声音告诉他最好别那么干。他猜刚刚维吉尔帮他扎头发恐怕就是为了这种情况下能让他更清楚地听到声音。  
“……好啦好啦，反正我以后都这样了，告诉你也无所谓啦。”  
以后都这样……维吉尔摸了摸自己的胸口，并没有什么戳进去。内疚？不可能。  
但丁又靠回哥哥的身上，抬起自己的右手，分开的手指把灯光分割投落到他正在变得透明的虹膜上。他轻叹一声，让维吉尔的一条手臂环在自己的肩头，开口道：“能活到再次见到你，你弟弟我靠得可不只是运气呀。说实话在吃下那个果子前我犹豫过，如果这有什么问题呢？越是好看的东西越可能有毒，这样的道理我还是懂的，但是……”  
“但你还是吃了。”维吉尔低下头，而但丁也在看他，或者说仿佛能看到那样，在但丁涣散的视线里他问道：“既然如此你为什么还要吃下去？”  
微笑在但丁的脸上缓缓绽开，他像是要睡去了那样依偎着维吉尔，呢喃着：“关于苹果的故事，除了亚当和夏娃，还有白雪公主哦。”  
说完，但丁自己先笑了，他笑得要从沙发身上掉下去，被他压到的布偶熊不停地尖叫：“我爱你！我爱你！我爱你！”然后他的笑声突然被止住了。  
让但丁乖乖闭嘴的东西尝起来和蛋糕上的奶油完全不同，既不甜美也不柔和，它就那么突兀地闯进但丁的唇齿间，压住他的舌头，赤裸裸地夺走了他五次呼吸。  
“所以？邪恶的魔法解除了吗？”但丁听到了哥哥的声音，低沉又粗糙，彼此交换的气息仿佛不安分的岩浆，就要唤醒在他身体里沉寂着的东西。  
束住头发的蕾丝发绳滑落，卷曲的头发更加蓬乱地散了下来，传入耳中的声音似乎都失了真。但丁吐出舌头舔了舔湿润了的嘴唇，嘴里的奶油味被掠走了大半，他摇摇头，奇迹没有发生，他依旧无法看到哥哥的脸。  
“但是一粒胶囊无法治好感冒。”但丁说，至于半魔会不会感冒已经不在他的考虑范围了，他草草地把垂下来的头发挽到耳后，“我们得加大药量。”

第三部分

玩偶们歪七扭八地倒在沙发上，但丁不知道自己的外套被丢到哪里去了，维吉尔的也不见了。值得欣慰的是，失去视力至少不会对他亲吻自己的哥哥造成太大障碍，而且但丁之前都没有注意到，原来维吉尔会将自己抱得这么紧，好像生怕他溜走似的。  
我哪里都不去，除非你要把我丢下。但丁模模糊糊地想着，维吉尔的舌头叫他脑袋昏沉沉又轻飘飘，仿佛真的患了重感冒。  
“当心楼梯。”  
“什么？楼梯？”  
鞋跟一滑，但丁栽坐到了台阶上，吱呀的响声似乎预示着木板随时断裂的可能，维吉尔没有把他拉起来，而是俯身压了过来，给了他一个叫恶魔猎人都快喘不过气的吻。然后但丁遗失了他的靴子和裤子。  
在被抓住脚踝，连内裤都要下落不明的时候，但丁撑起身子提出抗议：“再体贴点吧维吉尔，我还是更倾向于在柔软的床上做爱。”  
维吉尔的手顺着但丁的腿滑上他的腰，探进宽松的衬衫里，带着轻微的鼻音在但丁耳边问道：“我以为我们是在寻找解药，‘公主’？”  
我是瞎了又不是傻了，但丁想。手指戳着哥哥的额头把他推开，恶魔猎人笑容狡猾：“眼见为实，维吉尔，眼见为实，再附赠一条提示，我看不见你在做什么。”  
“随你处置”，维吉尔看的真切，差点以为但丁有一条这样的纹身。面对抛出这样赤裸裸的暗示的弟弟，年长的半魔沉下一口气，不动声色地托起对方的双腿和腰，就在他伸出手要来搂住自己时猛一用力，把他扛到了肩上。  
扑了空的但丁一阵天旋地转，还没来得及发现维吉尔做了什么就被一巴掌拍在了屁股上。  
“啊！你在干什么！”  
“别乱动亲爱的弟弟，掉下去说不定会扭断脖子。”维吉尔无比温柔地说道，周身却散着刺骨的寒意。但丁吞咽下口水，假装自己已经是一具尸体。  
到了二楼，维吉尔踹开了关闭的房门，震颤传到了但丁的内脏间，之前他还觉得把门切碎就足够粗鲁了呢。令人惊喜的是，但丁没有摔在地上砸碎某样价值连城的古董花瓶，而是如他所期待的那样栽到了床上，干净，柔软，还有一股香甜的橘子味。  
不等享受更多时间，一个不可忽视的存在向但丁袭来，他伸出手去，果不其然摸到了维吉尔眉头紧皱的脸。  
“但丁……我已经充分理解了，你的问题不只是乱吃野果那么简单。”声音带着重量压向恶魔猎人，那种难以呼吸的压迫感让他以为自己又踩中了陷阱。但丁没有退缩，他捧住不知道又在为什么心情不佳的老哥的脸，分开双腿夹在他的腰侧，微笑着说：“这样的话，我只好使出杀手锏了。”  
维吉尔咋舌：“难道你以为现在的你能打赢我？”  
“你这个暴力分子。”但丁评价道。  
然后维吉尔被亲了一口。  
“什么？”  
接着他的眼睛又被亲了一下。  
“但丁！这又是什么愚蠢的把戏？”  
被警告的半魔才既不在乎，也没有停下，察觉到哥哥要把自己甩开时立刻用腿缠住了他的腰，拉低他的脑袋不停地亲吻着他。这就像三十多年前一样有效，维吉尔一开始还会威胁但丁叫他放手，然后是就叹气，好像他有多不愿意似的，最后连叹息都没了，随但丁亲哪里都不置一词。不过他们到底不再是什么都不懂的小孩子了，维吉尔突然咬住但丁的下唇，打断了他胜利者的笑容长驱直入侵入他的嘴里，堵死了他每一个喘息的间隙。  
但丁陷在热烈又漫长的亲吻里，老老实实被维吉尔挣脱了钳制，全然错过了皮扣解开的声音。该是时候了，他的身体比他的脑袋做出了更清醒的判断，燥热在他的血管里四处蔓延，牵动着他去渴求释放。他想要更多的碰触，想要被进入到最深处，可是能带给他满足的人却在这时突然离开了他。  
“维吉尔？”  
没有回应。  
又来吗？想起之前自己被关在笼子里，维吉尔就在外面观察自己的事，但丁也有点恼火了。他之后要好好跟自己老哥理论下这事，尤其眼下竟然把他在这种状态下丢下不管。真可恶，为什么他的恶魔形态就没有尾巴？那样他就能把两个人的尾巴打个结，免得自己一回头维吉尔就又一次、又一次、又一次不见人影。  
一番不切实际的幻想之后，但丁想要从床上起来，也许能在周围找到哥哥，可这时候他才发现，自己的两只手腕举过头顶挨在一起动弹不得。  
“搞什么？”他又试着挣了一下，没太用力，但足够他确定双手被绑在一起捆在床头上了。他艰难地用手指在有限的活动范围内摸索，随后但丁意识到那不过是一条皮带，维吉尔的皮带，鉴于他的已经在上楼的过程中遗失了。  
“维吉尔，别告诉我你以为这样就能困住我。”但丁说得咬牙切齿，火星都要迸溅出来。  
这种程度，我只需要稍微……  
“但是我不建议你那么做。”是维吉尔的声音，他果然就在但丁的身边，“这里就一张床，在尝试挣脱前你最好考虑一下有多大可能把它搞塌。当然，不介意睡地上的话，你随意。”  
但丁觉得自己又不生气了。他安静下来，向维吉尔的方向扭过头，玩笑似的对他说：“你又在观察我吗？”  
有什么被放在了但丁的肚子上，维吉尔坐到了他的身边，坦诚道：“这次没有。”  
但丁紧追不舍：“我不会上当第二次了。”  
隐隐约约的，但丁好像听到维吉尔在嘀咕“确实很不方便”，是在说他看不见的事吗？提前考虑今后的事不是但丁的作风，且不论他要如何在黑暗中度过余生，目前他最需要的就是好好做一场。但就像是为了拿出证据一般，但丁感觉到维吉尔在自己的嘴唇上抹了什么，他疑惑地吐出舌头舔了舔，舌尖卷到了甜甜的奶油。  
他把蛋糕拿上来了？但丁又舔了舔，毫无疑问那就是奶油的味道。吃蛋糕和做爱，但丁犹豫了，这两件事值得他花时间权衡先后。先吃饱肚子再做也不错？  
可惜但丁对哥哥意图的理解再次产生了偏差。维吉尔并不是让他选择，年长的半魔端起放在但丁肚子上的东西，现在他知道那是宝贵的蛋糕了，然后慢悠悠地帮但丁脱掉了内裤，让他像产妇似的分开双腿。  
“你叫我更体贴一点，所以……”  
“我这么说过？”  
但丁的腰被狠狠地掐了一把，他差点叫出声。  
“说过，就在上楼的时候。”维吉尔说道。  
眼里含着泪的但丁回忆了一下，好像是有那么回事：“好吧，跟上你的步调真难。”  
维吉尔轻咳两声：“所以为了避免你受伤，我决定借助些额外帮助。”  
不承认也没用，自家老哥的斯文只局限于表面，其实他暴躁的很，能直接上手抢的绝不肯开口要，不然但丁也不会流那么多血了。在但丁失明后，维吉尔被迫用语言而不是拳头跟他交流，对于这种改变他们两人都称不上适应良好，比如此时此刻，但丁压根没想到维吉尔说的“额外帮助”是指把珍贵的蛋糕上的奶油涂到他的屁股里。  
“你就没有……更好的办法吗？”但丁哼着，他感受到哥哥的手指在自己的后穴里浅浅地搅动，黏糊糊的水声叫他猜不出是因为浸湿了穴口的肠液还是融化了的奶油。  
在被这么抱怨之后，维吉尔又涂了一层奶油，声音里完全听不出歉意：“真抱歉这里没有方便的小玩具，房子的主人比我想象的要清心寡欲，不过我顺便把这个也拿上来了。”  
说着，他抽出手，但丁听到了那个熟悉的声音：“你真漂亮！”  
竟然是毛绒兔子。维吉尔把那个兔子塞到了但丁尾骨的下面，只要稍微被压到，兔子就会开始尖叫。  
“把它拿开！”但丁大叫，一不小心放低了屁股，下面立刻发出尖细的夸赞声。  
“怎么了但丁？你是觉得它说的太笼统了吗？”维吉尔刻意地叹了口气，尾音分明带着笑意，“任性也要适可而止，不过这次就当做例外吧。”  
但丁有种非常不好的预感。  
“那就由我来说吧。”  
而且他的坏预感通常都非常准。  
不用了不用了，想象力足以弥补我视力的缺失。但丁是想这样拒绝的，可是话到嘴边他的舌头就好像打了结，吐出的音节都变成了暧昧不明的呻吟，他只好宽慰自己不过是想多听听哥哥的声音而已。  
维吉尔的声音平缓，低沉，微妙的粗糙感夹杂其中，像是尚未填装进弹壳的火药：“放松点但丁，你要把奶油挤到床单上了。你知道是什么样子吗？能想象到吗？真遗憾之前没让你看过，就像精液从你红肿的肉穴里溢出来了。再努力些我的弟弟，你总能装下更多的。”  
“……”我正在想如何拒绝他，就快想出来了。  
“别合上腿，你在害羞吗？为什么做过这么多次你还会害羞呢？”维吉尔说着，空闲的手抵到了身下人的小腹上，“每次你不想承认的时候都是那副无所谓的表情，我猜你又在想什么无聊的俏皮话了，那这样呢？”  
一大块奶油被挖走，维吉尔把两根手指齐齐没入弟弟比嘴巴要惹人怜爱得多的后穴，在里面翻搅顶弄。不敢相信他的声音还是那么不紧不慢：“所以你更喜欢这样？不用急着否认，我想你比我更清楚自己的状态。借用下衬衫。”  
挤在狭窄甬道里的手指被抽出，但丁的牙齿都开始发酸。维吉尔把粘在手上的黏液和流淌的奶油随意地抹到了但丁仅存的衣服上，继续说：“不过是碰两下后面就湿透了，难道说被谁好好教导过了吗？那个人最好已经入土为安了。可是你又紧的像是个处子，每次都是，好像我之前从没上过你。”说道这里，维吉尔顿了顿，然后像真的在忧愁似的：“最糟糕的猜测，但丁，你就是适合被干的体质。”  
燥热已经到了难以忍耐的地步，但丁听到自己的喘息声快要盖过哥哥慢条斯理的分析，他一部分的理智甚至要认同维吉尔的言论，但是恶魔猎人从来都不懂得什么叫乖乖束手就擒，虽然他现在确实被绑着手。  
“如果、如果你想知道答案的话……”但丁扯出一个不太成功的挑衅似的笑容，声音不受控地拔高，“那就把老二插进来自己找啊！”  
沉默了半晌，维吉尔停下手头的动作开口道：“但丁，注意用词。”  
话虽这么说，裤链拉开的声音但丁可是听得清清楚楚。

自从那房子的主人离开后，据说是跟他的孪生哥哥，一点都不浪漫，自那之后帕蒂成了它新的主人。她将那房子布置一新，就像她八岁时做的那样每周都会抽空过来打扫，期盼着他能回来。  
年轻人，尤其是成年的年轻人要尽情享受青春，但通宵之后帕蒂的信念有了些许动摇。她拖着困倦的身体走进那幢房子所在的巷子，等她走到门前，睡意却被眼前的景象一点不剩抽了个干净。  
门……为什么碎了？这只能用“碎”来形容了，不是门锁被撬开也不是门轴断裂，两扇本该可以从内推开的房门像被电锯切割过一般碎成了规整的木块，如果是小偷的话有必要做到这种地步吗？难道说……帕蒂警惕起来，也许对方不是人类，也许是来找房子以前的主人寻仇的恶魔。  
现在帕蒂的头脑清醒的过分，以她现在的实力正确的做法应该是立刻离开这里，找蕾蒂和翠西，还有那个叫尼禄的小子帮忙，但她还是决定自己去一探究竟，破坏这房子的家伙哪怕是恶魔的帝王她也绝对不原谅。抱着这样的觉悟，她迈过门槛，进到房子里，结果并没有什么恶魔，她看到的只有一个坐在沙发上翻看杂志的白发男人。  
“但——！”  
男人闻声抬起头，一双灰蓝的眼睛对上了她的视线。  
欣喜凝固在她的脸上，不对，这不是但丁，面容很像，但是这人绝对不是但丁，光是被他盯着就好像灵魂要被割碎。帕蒂僵在原地不知道该怎么办，这是人类吗？还是恶魔？  
男人放下杂志，缓缓开口：“请问你是……”  
“真的有用！”楼上传来的惊叫声打断了男人，帕蒂和他一起下意识地向声音传来的方向望去，那人仿佛被莫大的喜悦淹没，冲着坐在楼下的男人挥手：“竟然真的有用！维吉尔，我又能看到了！”  
帕蒂捂住了嘴，竭力阻止眼泪涌出打花她的妆容，不会错的，站在楼上的那个人就是她等待了半年的男人，是这房子原本的主人！  
但是、但是！  
“但丁你为什么不穿衣服啊！！”  
尖叫着，心灵还没受到肮脏的大人世界玷污的帕蒂把手挪到了眼睛上。

——THE END——


End file.
